poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Happy Birthday, SpongeBob! (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Happy Birthday, SpongeBob!. One day in Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob SquarePants was excited because today was his birthday. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hey, Gary. Today is my birthday! It's gonna be the best day ever! Gary the Snail: (meows why) SpongeBob SquarePants: Why is this the best day ever for me you ask? Because, Gary, Today on my birthday, Is when all of my friends will come and celebrate it. And so, SpongeBob begins to sing "The Best Day Ever". :SpongeBob SquarePants: :Mr. Sun came up and he smiled at me, :He said, "It's gonna be a good one, just wait and see!" :Jumped out of bed and I ran outside, :Feeling so extra ecstatified! :It's the best day ever! (Best day ever) :It's the best day ever! (Best day ever) :I'm so busy, got nothing to do, :Spent the last two hours just tying my shoe. :Every flower, every grain of sand, :Is reaching out to shake my hand. :It's the best day ever! (Best day ever) :It's the best day ever! (Best day ever) :Sometimes the little things start closing in on me, :When I'm feeling down, I wanna lose that frown, :I stick my head out the window and I look around. :Those clouds don't scare me they can't disguise, :All the magic that's happening right before my eyes. :Soon Mr. Moon will be shining bright, :So the best day ever can last all night. :Yes, the best day ever's gonna last all night now. :It's the best day ever! (Best day ever) :It's the best day ever! (Best day ever) :It's the best day ever! (Best day ever) :It's the best day ever! (Best day ever) But when SpongeBob arrived in Rainbow Castle, There was no pony home. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hello, Twilight? Applejack? Fluttershy? Pinkie Pie? Rarity? Rainbow Dash? Suset? Spike? Starlight? Where is everybody or everypony? Meanwhile at Sugarcube Corner, Twilight and Spike were organizing a birthday party for SpongeBob. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Spike, We have to get everything ready for SpongeBob's birthday party. Spike: Right, Twilight. What're the things we need? Twilight Sparkle: First, We need to invite all our friends including our Bikini Bottom friends. Discord: I'd already got that covered. Twilight Sparkle: Perfect. Soon, Rainbow Dash started handing out invitations around Equestria as Gary starts in Bikini Bottom. Back with SpongeBob, He was searching for the Apples in Sweet Apple Acres. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hello, Anybody here? Applejack? Apple Bloom? Big McIntosh? Granny Smith? Anypony here? Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie was preparing a special birthday for SpongeBob. Pinkie Pie: (humming) So, Pinkie finished the birthday cake and add a frosting and a view capture of SpongeBob's neighborhood in Bikini Bottom. Pinkie Pie: SpongeBob is going to have the best birthday ever! Meanwhile, SpongeBob was searching for Fluttershy at her cottage. SpongeBob SquarePants: Fluttershy? Hello? Are you home? Then, He searched in Zecora's hut to see if she is home. SpongeBob SquarePants: Zecora? Are you here? Barnacles, She's not home either. Later, He searched for Rarity and Sweetie Belle at the Carousel Boutique. SpongeBob SquarePants: Rarity? Sweetie Belle? Around Ponyville, SpongeBob kept search searching his friends. SpongeBob SquarePants: Anyone here, Hello? Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225